Unleash
by PalleteRider
Summary: A remaking of my old fanfic, 'Heroes'. My friends supported me for this so I decided to make it. This one will have a similar but better storyline. Rated T plus more blood. :Chapter 9 up: . I don't own anything......FINISH
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make this remake because I think this one will be better. This one is the remake of 'Heroes'. The story is similar but very different although some parts sounds the same like the old one. Enjoy....**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escape**

The sunlight was shining brightly and the wind blew softly through the trees. It was a peaceful morning until a group of boys known as the Rowdyruff Boys showed up to cause trouble. Right now, the boys are standing on a rooftop while throwing water balloons at the people below. Unnoticed, they were being watch by three girls from a shop across the street.

"_They're at it again_!" a blond girl named Miyako said.

"_Let's beat those brats_!" Momoko said.

"_Yeah_!" Kaoru said with a smirk. And so, all three of them runs into an alley nearby and transform into the Powerpuff Girls Z.

--

While still busy throwing the water balloons, the green ruff named Butch sees something peculiar coming towards him and his brothers.

"_Hey guys_, _look_!" Butch said as he points at the three flying girls.

"_Well_, _well_. _If it isn't the Powderpuff Girls_." Brick said with a smirk.

"This's gonna be fun!" Boomer said.

All three of them prepare to throw their water balloons at the girls as they get closer.

"_Now_!" Brick ordered. Three water balloons were launch and head straight for the girls. Brick's balloon and hits Momoko's face.

"Ow! My eyes!" Blossom said as she rubs her eyes. Bubbles managed to avoid the balloon while Kaoru just breaks the balloon by punching it. Kaoru flies straight towards them as she prepares to attack.

_"Run_!" Brick yelled. And so, all of them jumps down the rooftop and make their get away.

--

Brick is running as fast as he can as Blossom continues to chase him.

"_Can't catch me sissy_!" He said while spiting at Blossom using his straw and manage to hit her on the face.

"_Ewwwwwwww_!!!" She cried as she wipes the saliva of her face. Angered, she starts to attack Brick with her yoyo, which Brick caught and release, causing it to hit Blossom's face. "_Ouch_!".

_"In your face!" _Brick teased. He then runs across the road, ignoring the traffic. An upcoming car spins uncontrollably as the driver tries to avoid the boy but it crashed into another car nearby. The drivers got out of their vehicles and yelled at the boy, but they were ignored as Brick continues to run with Blossom on his tail.

--

Miyako uses her bubbles in attempt to trap Boomer but to no avail as he manage to pop them with his earwax attack, much to her disgust.

"_Like my earwax_?" Boomer said sarcastically as he smiles at the blond girl.

"_Of course not_!" Bubbles said. She then uses her wand to make a move called Bubble Champagne in attempt to trap Boomer. The blond boy evaded most of them but the last one hits and seals him in.

"_Hey_! _Let me out_!" Boomer said as he struggles to escape.

Bubbles giggles as she felt happy that her plan worked. "_There's no way you'll get out now_."

Angry, Boomer starts to punch the bubble as he tries to escape. After a few punches, the bubble finally pops. Boomer was release and lands on his butt. He then makes a quick dash and head towards the street on the opposite side of the road when he sees Brick was heading to the same direction.

--

The green ruff is having a hard time handling the toughest of the Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup tries to hit Butch with her hammer but he manages to dodge them. Butch then prepares to counter her attacks as he takes two green colored socks from his shoe.

"_Stink Sock Boomerang_!" Butch yelled as he throws his socks. Buttercup dodged the first sock but the second one hits her directly on the face.

"_Blagh_!!! _It stin....._" She said as she starts to get dizzy. Butch gives a grin as he runs towards the same street that Brick and Boomer was heading.

--

**_Meanwhile....._**

Two workers from the construction site are digging on the ground when all of a sudden they stop as they hit something hard.

"_Hey_! _What's happening_?" One of the workers asks.

"_I think we hit something hard_." The second worker said. They pull up the hard object using a crane nearby. As the object resurface, it turns out to be a human size metallic box. Chains cover the box and they are tightening by a lock. .

"_What is that_?" Asks the second worker.

"_Don't know_. _Let's open it_!" The first worker said.

"_I don't know_. _I got a bad feeling about this_."

"_You always have a bad feeling about something_." The first worker said.

Ignoring what his partner says, he breaks the lock with a metal bar and unties the chains. "Here goes." The worker opens the box, revealing the object inside it. "_What the_!?" He falls back as the object he saw turns out to be a sleeping woman.

Suddenly the woman's eyes open, revealing its red pupils. She steps out of the box and breaths in heavily. The workers could just look at her with the frightened look on their faces.

The woman notices the two men and gives them a seductive smirk. Without warning, she lunges towards the man and bites his neck. Blood flows into her mouth as she sucks. After drinking, she throws the emotionless body to the ground. The other man saw this and starts to run for his life. However, the woman jumps and lands in front of him.

She then jabs the man with her claw, causing him to paralyze. And soon the man receives the same fate as his partner.

--

"_Now what Brick_?" Boomer asks.

"_This way_!" He said as he guides his brothers to the alley behind a building on the street. "_Let's hide in here_!" He jumps into the thrash bin with Boomer and Butch gradually follows.

"_They will never find us in here_!" Brick said quietly as he peeks out of the bin.

--

**Well here's the first chapter. I hope I wrote better this it's not to short though...**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Meetings**

The boys continue to hide inside the trash bin, hoping not to be spotted by the girls. The insides of the bin were cramped as it was barely enough to fit three people.

"_Ouch_, _watch it_!"" Boomer said, struggling for comfort.

"_Hey, it's not my fault this place is cramp_!" Butch said out loud.

"_Shut up, both of you_! _Do you want them to hear us_?" Brick said quietly as he peaks out to check on the surroundings. He suddenly heard sounds coming from his right. The sound gets louder and louder as it echoes through the alley. Brick quickly ducks down as he sees the girls flying towards their direction. Boomer was about to speak when Brick covers his mouth.

--

A few moments later, the girls are floating above the bin, unnoticed that the boys are below them.

"_When I get my hands on Butch_, _I'm gonna tear him to shreds_!" Kaoru snarls as she grips her hammer tight, ready to attack. Brick and Boomer turn their attentions to their green eyed brother, who was sweating profuriously.

"_Wonder where they went_?" Miyako asks, looking around.

"_Don't know_. _Maybe they have ran off_." Momoko said.

"_Darn_!" Kaoru growled, gripping her hammer tighter.

"_Let's keep searching._" Momoko ordered. With that, the girls fly off, leaving the boys safe for now.

--

Brick quitely peeks out, checking whether the girls are still there. After finding no signs of the girls, he climbs out of the bin.

"_All clear_!" He called out to his brothers. Without hesitation, Boomer climbs out with Butch gradually follow. The blond boy brushes off the banana pill on his shoulder as he cleans himself.

"_So what now_?" Butch asks, putting his hands into his pockets.

"_Don't know_. _Let's go before they come back_." Brick said as he and brothers walk into the opposite side of the alley.

--

**Meanwhile...**

The girls slowly fly into another pathway of the alley, continuing their search for the Rowdyruff Boys. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream coming from their front.

"_What was that_?" Kaoru asks.

"_Let's check it out_!" Momoko orders. Blossom and Buttercup flies ahead while Bubbles slowly follows, looking a little nervous. After a few moments of flying, the girls comes to a stop as they saw two figures in front of them. The girls quietly lands and hide behind one of the garbage bin. They carefully watch. They see one of the figures is hugging the other one.

"_What are they doing_?" Miyako asks quietly to Momoko.

"_It looks like they are_...._Kissing_." Momoko replied, blushing. Kaoru just sticks her tongue out, feeling disgusted.

However, it was not a kiss at all. The figure drops to the ground with blood stain on the neck, much to the girls' horror. The standing figure sniffs something in the air that caught its attention. The figure turns around, revealing itself to be female. The person has purple colored hair and yellow eyes. The girls become more frighten when they see the blood stain on the person's mouth.

Worse, the person is heading towards them as she continues to follow the odd smell.

"_Miyako_! _I think she's sniffing your perfume_!" Momoko said. This caused Miyako to become more nervous. She accidently steps on a twig nearby. The sound caught the person's attention as she jumps up and lands behind the girls.

"_Well_, _what do we have here_?" The women said with an icy cold tone, smirking. Due to being a supernatural being, the vampiress could see the girls' auras. "_Interesting_. _Their auras are so pure, so strong_....." She gave herself a thought.

"_What are you looking at_ _monster?!_" Buttercup hissed.

"_My_, _that was rude of you_." The vampiress said. Kaoru just rolled her eyes at the statement.

"_Tell us. Who are you_?" Blossom said, pointing her finger at the woman.

"_My name is Valerie_, _it's nice to meet you_." She said with a creepy smile, causing the girls to feel uncomfortable. "_What about yours_? _You look strange for normal humans_."

"_We are the Powerpuff Girls Z_!" The girls shout, posing in their usual stance.

"_Interesting_." Valerie said, raising an eyebrow. "_That explains the auras_." She thought to herself.

The girls prepare themselves as Valerie walks closer to them. Making the first move, Buttercup charge towards as she prepares to attack her opponent.

"_Gravitation Drive_!" Buttercup shouted. Being a vampire, Valerie managed to avoid the attack easily with her supernatural speed. She then lunges towards her opponent and gives a swift punch. knocking Buttercup to the wall.

"_Kaoru_!" Both Blossom and Bubbles shout. Angered, the girls make their move.

"_Caramell Shot_!" Blossom cried as she ties the vampiress with her yo-yo.

"_Bubble Champagne_!" Bubbles shout as she waves her wand. However, their attacks failed as the vampiress easily breaks the the rope of the yo-yo and jumps as the bubbles head towards her direction.

With lighting speed, Valerie lunges towards Blossom and punches her on the stomach, causing the pink puff to falls to the ground in pain. She then turns her attention towards the blond girl and gives her a swift kick on the face.

"_Perfect_!" The vampiress thought with a smirk. She then raises her hand to her mouth level and blows out blue colored dust that causes the girls to feel dizzy. Within a few seconds, the three girls fall to the ground, unconscious. Valerie looked at them with an evil grin before she dissappears into this air.

--

The boys slowly walk out of the alley. After being chased by the Powerpuff girls all day, they were struck by hunger. Unfortunately, they do not have any money to buy food. So, they will do what they always do, stealing.

"_Man_, _I'm so hungry_..." Boomer whined, holding his stomach. Brick and Butch just roll their eyes at their brother's antics.

As they continue to walk, they suddenly hear the sound of someone screaming for help coming around from the corner. Curious, they decide to check it out. Much to their surprise, they see a woman being cornered on the wall by two thugs.

"_Don't touch me_!" The woman cried.

"_Come on lady_. _We just want to have some fun_." One of the thugs said with a grin.

At first, the boys just want to ignore it but something in Brick's mind that made him changes his decision. He called out to his brothers to have a huddle. Brick discussed to his brothers about a plan he just thought that might benefit them. Although Butch objected at first, he then decided to follow the plan as his hunger pain rises. Without wasting time, the boys jumps out of the corner.

"_Stop_!" Brick shouted, folding his arms. His brothers does the same.

"_I hope this plan works_,_ Brick_." Butch whispered.

* * *

**Well, here ya go, the 2nd chapter. Hope it doesn't sucks. Here's where the story starts to differ from the original.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A woman's pity**

The ruffs stood firmly on the lane, attempting to save the woman from the men. After moments of staring, one the thugs steps forward and spoke up. "_Hey_!_ Mind your own business, brats_!".

The boys however, still stands. Smirking, Brick takes out a heart shape straw and prepares to spit at the man's face. "_Spitball Straw_!". The spit hit the man's face hard.

As he tries to wipe off the saliva, Butch makes his move. He takes out a green sock from his right shoe, throws it while shouted. "_Stinky Sock Boomerang_!". The sock hits the man's face, directly at the nose. He could not bare the odour and soon falls to the ground, fainted.

"_Hike_!" His partner said. Angered, the second thug takes out a knife from his pocket and charge towards them. He aimed his knife at Brick, attempting to slash him. Fortunately, Brick was fast enough to avoid the attacks.

Making his move, Boomer picks his ears with two cotten wools and flung the earwaxs to the man. "_Earwax Q-Tip_!". The earwaxs hit directly at the man's eyes, blinding his view. "_Ahh_!! _My eyes_!". The man shoted as he tries to wipe off the dirt from his eyes, slightly stepping back. Taking the opportunity, Brick and Butch run and slides down, kicking the man on both shins, causing him to fall. The thug painfully landed on his face. He soon faints.

Looking at the unconciuse men, the woman turns her attention towards the boys, feeling impressed.

The boys high five each other, shouting, "_Yeah_!". Then they turn around when they heard the sound of clapping from the woman.

"_You boys are amazing_!". The woman clapped as she steps forward. She bowed down, looking at the boys face to face with a smile.

"_Easy_!" Butch said proudly, crossing his arms. A smirk laid on his face.

"_No prob_." Brick said with a smirk, putting his hands in his pocket.

"_Thanks_!" Boomer said with a cheery smile, putting his hands behind his head. Without further a due, they boys starts to walk away, leaving.

"_Wait_, _where you going_?" The woman said with concern.

Brick turns around and answered. "_Going back home_.".

"_Well at least let me repay you boys_." The woman said.

Brick smirks when he heard the statement '_repay_', although unnoticed. He turn around and speak up "_If you don't mind_.".

At first, the woman wants to repay them by giving some money until she heard a loud growl came from Boomer's stomach. "_It sounds like you boys are hungry_.".

Boomer's smile turns into a frown as he hold his stomach. "_I'm really really really hungry_, _can you buy us some food_?". He hold the woman's clothe a few times, his eyes becomes teary, making him look like a little child. Brick just gives a heavy sigh while Butch just palm his face after seeing their brother's antics.

There were moments of silence before the woman starts talking. "_Sure_!". She smiles as she stands up. Her answer caused Boomer to jump with excitement, "_Yay_!" Brick and Butch just sweatdropped at the scene. "_Can't believe that work_......" Butch whipered to Brick.

"_Come on_." She walks forward, looking at both right and left as she is about to cross the street with the boys follow behind her, heading to the restaurant.

--

**_Meanwhile....._**

Minutes have passed since the battle started. On the ground, lies the Powerpuff Girls, unconciuse, which is until a drop of water fell onto Bubbles' face, waking her up.

Her eyes slowly open. "_Huh_....?". She slowly gets up and turns her view to her side, noticing her team mates are still 'sleeping'. She move towards them and starts to shake their bodies. "_Hey_! _Wake up_.".

Blossom eyes slowly opens as she wakes up and so does Buttercup.

"_What...happen_?" Blossom asks, yawning.

"_Don't know_. _I think we fell asleep_." Kaoru said, scratching her head.

Bubbles was being silent until she shouts, "_Oh my gosh_!", catching her friends' attention. "_We're suppose to meet the professor_!". Without wasting time, the girls fly off, leaving to meet the proffessor. However, they did not notice that they were being watched by the vampiress, who was standing on the rooftop.

--

**RESTAURANT**

Several empty and yet dirty plates was put on the table after the meals have finished. The sound of burping came from the three ruffs, feeling full with satisfaction. The woamn however did not mind their acts; infact she just smile.

"_Wow_! _You boys sure are hungry_." The woman said, putting her hand under her chin.

"_We sure did_!" Boomer said happily.

"_Arigatou_." Brick said, wiping his mouth with a tissue.

"_It was delicious_." Butch said as a gratitude.

"_Your welcome_." She smiles at them. "_So_, _what are three going to do after this_?".

"_We're going back home_." Butch said, putting his hands behind his head.

"_Oh_, _where do you live_?" She asks with curiosity.

The boys look at each other before Brick answers. "_In an alley near an abandoned building_.". He calmly said.

The woman gasp, feeling surprise after hearing the red ruff's answer. "_You boys are joking, right_?". But she got a corfirmed answer that it was not a joke after seeing the boys' serious expression. They then stands up and is ready to live.

"_Well we better go._ _Thanks for the meal_." Brick said.

"_Thank you lady_!" Boomer said, waving at her.

"_Thanks_." Was all Butch said.

With that, the boys walked out the restaurant. The woman watch them leave, her feelings were a mix of pity and surprise. "_Poor boys_.".

--

**_9.30 p.m, at Momoko's house....._**

Momoko is in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She felt dissappointed with herself as she and her friends were unable to catch the vampiress. Fortunately, the professor said that there was nothing wrong with them as they were no bitemarks found on their necks.

"_What a day_..." She said with a tired tone. After going through a rough day, all she wants to do is sleep. She lies down on the bed, covers herself with a pink blanket and goes to sleep.

--

**_Tokyo Tower...._**

On top of the tower, stood a hooded figure, watching over the town. "_Soon_, _the world shall be mine_!" She said with a sinister voice, moving her hood, revealing herself to be Valerie. She smirks when she thought about the girls. "_As for them_,_ their transformation will begin soon._...".

* * *

**Finally. I hope I didn't made a lame job on this...probably will be edited.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Transformation Begins**

It is half an hour pass midnight. Momoko kept turning to her right and left sides, mumbling in her sleep. Sweats formed on her forehead. Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she gets up, panting. She then puts her hand on her head, crying "_Oww my head...". _She rubs her temple in a circular manner.

She then gets up from the bed, heading towards the bathroom. Washing her face with water, she looks at the mirror, noticing that her face is a little bit pale. "_Am I having a fever_?". She touches her forehead to check her temperature. "_My temperature seems normal.". _She just shrugs and wipes her face with a small towel.

--

**_Next morning...._**

After taking her shower and getting dressed, Momoko head downstairs to have her breakfast. Sitting near the table is is her little sister, Kuriko, eating a jelly sandwich. Noticing that her sister is looking rather pale and tired, she asks, "_Are you ok sis_?"

"_I'm fine_, _just_.....*yawns*.._Sleepy_.".

"_Good morning_, _Momoko_." Momoko's mother said as she walks out of the kitchen, bringing a plate of sandwiches.

"_Good morning_......" Momoko yawns.

--

**_Later....._**

Miyako is sitting on the bench in the park, waiting for her friends to come. While waiting, she took a little nap that is until she heard someone called her name.

"_Oi_! _Miyako-san_!" Kaoru shouted as she and Momoko walk towards her.

"_Kaoru-san_, _Momoko-san_!" The blond girl greets as she stands up, waving her at her friends.

"_So are we ready_?" Momoko said as she punches the air.

"_Yes_!" Both Miyako and Kaoru shout in unison, punching the air as well. With that, the girls walk away, heading towards the mall.

--

A pair of red eyes slowly opens to the bright sunlight. With a yawn, Brick gets up and stretches his body, then walk towards a basin filled with water to wash his face. The alley is a dark and dirty place, only to enlighten by the sunlight. Ever since Kare lost to the Powerpuff Girls, they decided to make this place as their home.

The red ruff then diverts his attention to his right when heard a soft sound came from his right.

Butch slowly gets up. He opens his eyes while scratching his head, followed by a yawn. He then look at his blond brother, who is still sleeping like a baby. "_Hey_! _Wake up_." Butch said softly as he elbows his Boomer's back, causing him to wake up.

"_Huh_?". Boomer gets up and rubs his eyes to clear the dirt.

"_Hurry up_!" Butch said as he washes his face.

Since it's a weekend, the boys decided go to one of their favorite places, the arcade, which is not far away from their current location.

--

The group of three girls are walking on the lane of the street, continuing their way to the mall. While walking, they discussed about what are they going to buy. Obviously, Miyako wanted to buy some new clothes. "_I heard they have latest designs in sale today_!". She happily said. Momoko just smiles at her friend's antics while Kaoru gave the opposite reaction; she instead frowns.

"_Is that all she ever talked about_?". Kaoru thought, sighing.

"_Hmm hmm_, _maybe we could get Kaoru some new clothes_." Momoko suggested, looking at her green eyed friend with a sinister grin.

--

As they arrived at the arcade, the boys become confuse when they see the front door is close with a note saying, '**CLOSED FOR RENOVATION**'.

"_Man this sucks_!" Boomer whined.

"_Well_, _we might as well do something else_." Butch suggested.

"_Like what_?" Boomer asks.

"_I don't know_. _Maybe some pranks or steal something I guess_.". Butch replied.

Brick was silent with thoughts until he starts talking. "_Hey_! _I got an idea_." He grins. His brothers look at him with excitement, knowing the fact that Brick always have good ideas for them to have 'fun'. "_Come with me_.". He ordered. As the boys was about to leave, they turn around when they heard someone calling out to them.

They were surprise that the person is the same woman they saved yesterday. "_Hey_!". She walk towards their position with a man followed behind.

"_Huh?_" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"_Lady_!". That's what Boomer called her. Brick just greet with a smile.

"_Never thought of meeting you three here_." She said, carrying a bag of groceries. Then the man reaches her, carrying a bag of groceries as well. The man has black hair and brown eyes. His body was well built; not to skinny and not to muscular.

"_Who are you_?" Boomer asks with curiosity.

"_Oh_, _this is my husband_, _Ryu_." She answered with a smile. The boys now filled with shock, eyes widen and mouth a gap.

"_You're married_?" Butch said, pointing his finger at her. She nods.

Ryu bowed down and spoke up. "_So_, _you must be the kids that saved my wife_?". The boys nod, conforming his answer.

"_Nice to meet you_." The man smile as he stands back up. The couple then noticed that the two of the group, Brick and Butch are walking away, followed by Boomer after realizing that his brothers are leaving.

"_Wait_! _Where you guys going_?" The lady asks.

"_We're_......._going to hangout at some place_." Brick said, although it was a lie.

"_Bye bye_!" Boomer waved at them. With that, the boys walk away, leaving the couple behind.

--

The automatic door opens as the girls walked out of the complex, carrying their items. They felt excited with their shopping spree, especially Miyako as she managed to bought the clothes she wanted. As they are about to leave, they suddenly drop their items as their hold their heads, crying in pain.

"_Oww_!_ My head_!" Momoko cried.

"_The sound...its so loud!_." Kaoru cried.

Tears start to fall from Miyako's face as she cried. "_Oww_! _It hurts_! _It hurts_!". Ignoring the people that are watching them, the girls get up and walks away, moving as fast as they can as they head towards Proffesor Utonium's house. They decided to take a shortcut by taking a turn in the alley nearby.

As they go further, their pain becomes worse. The loud noise in their heads becomes louder every second. Now, the girls are crying, even Kaoru shed a tear as the pain was unbearable.

--

The boys are now heading towards the mall. The boys, especially Boomer were filled with excitement. Along with them is a bag full of balloons, filled with mixtures of water and dirty stuff like socks, poo and garbage, carried by Butch.

"_This is gonna be awesome_." Brick said with a grin.

"_Yeah!_ _Wait till we see the peoples' faces_!" Boomer said feeling excited.

"_Why I have to carry the bag_......" Butch thought to himself.

Turning on the corner, they enter the alley. They were about to take another step until they heard the sound of moaning in front of them. As they step nearer, they were surprised to see that the sound came from the girls, who were lying on the ground.

--

**Just a short chapter about the girls'.....changes. Again, i hope it doesn't suck.....**

**Also, I give credit to **iMMAStARxO **for sharing some ideas for this chapter.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Deathlist**

The boys take a step back as they see the girls lying on the ground, now unconscious. They would not want to wake them up, as the girls will obviously ruin their 'fun' when they do.

"_What now_?" Butch asks, looking at Brick.

"_We use the __oth__-_" He was cut off by Boomer, who was pointing at the girls, saying, "_Hey_, _look_.". They look at them and see blue colored dust coming out from their body, through the skin. The boys cough as some of the dust enters their nose; it smells like smoke. While the boys are busy watching, Valerie appears on the rooftop, although her presence was not noticed.

"_Perfect timing....._" She thought, a sinister grin appears on her face.

After a few moments, the dust clears.

"_Huh_? _What happen_?" Asked a confused Boomer.

"_Don't know_._ Let's just get out of here __befo_-" Brick did not finish his sentence as he sees the girls awake, standing up.

--

The girls' eyes snapped open and found themselves looking at the boys. However, something is different about the girls. Noticeably, their skins have turned pale, as white as snow. Their colours of their iris are darker and the pupils' shrunken, making their eyes look more demonic.

"_Well what do we have here_?" Kaoru said. Her voice is different somehow.

"_Stay back!_" Boomer said as he sees the girls are walking towards them. As the girls refuse to stop, he takes one of the balloons and throws it at Momoko but she manages to dodge it easily. "_Darn it_!". He throws another but again it was dodged. The other two ruffs throw the balloons to their counterparts but they get the same result as Brick.

As Brick throws another one, Momoko jumps and lands right in front of him. She leans her face at the red ruff with a seductive look, making Brick blush. "_Eww_! _Gross_!". He pushed her, causing her to fall back.

Soon, they all come down to their last balloon.

"_What now_?" Butch asks.

"_At my signal_, _we_ _run_!" Brick ordered, putting his left hand behind his back while holding the balloon in the other. The balloon he is holding is different than the others; it is bigger and looks heavier.

"_Woah_! _Dude_, _are y_-". Boomer stop talking when he sees Brick starts to count.

"_1_......." Putting down the first finger. His brothers close their noses.

"_2_......." Putting down his second finger.

"_What is that boy doing_?" Valerie thought.

"_....3_!". Brick plunge the balloon at the ground in front of the girls. He quickly covers his nose as the balloon explodes, releasing a cloud of stinky green gas. The girls, even Valerie could not bear the smell as the gas have a mixture of garlic.

"_Ahh_! _Garlic_!". Valerie coughs, holding her neck.

With the girls being distracted, the boys make their get away as they run off.

Seeing this, Valerie jumps down and orders the girls to chase them. "_Get them now_!". She pointed. The girls nod with a smirk. Using the 'compounder' on their belt, they transform into the Powerpuff Girls Z, but there are something different. Their suits are now darker and the girls give out black auras rather than white.

Soon, they fly off. Even though the boys are already far away or probably have gone by now, they can still follow their scent, the scent of their flesh, using their enhanced nose.

--

A few minutes later, the boys finally made it to their 'home'. They panted; feeling tired after all that running.

"_Phew_! _That was close_." Said Boomer with relieve, taking a seat on top of the dumpster.

"_Yeah_. _What happened back there_?" Asks Butch, folding his arms.

"_Weird_. _Those wimps never dodge our attacks before_...." Boomer added, picking his ear.

"_Don't know_, _don't care_." Brick said, putting his hands in his pocket, leaning his back on the wall. As the boys continue to talk, the girls arrived, landing at the entrance of the alley, much to the boys' surprise.

"_What the_?!" said a surprise Brick as he steps back.

Momoko giggles as she spoke up. "_You think you can get away from us_?".

"_How did you find us_?" Boomer asks curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Bubbles giggle and answers, "_By following your smell silly_!" She smirks, looking at Boomer seductively, causing him to sweat dropped.

"_Whatever it is_, _you won't get us_!" Butch shouted. He then takes his sock and throws it at the girls' direction. However, Buttercup managed to catch and throws it aside.

"_You think it's going to work this time_?" Buttercup said, grinning.

"_Grr_." Butch hissed, tightening his fist.

Suddenly, a spit hits Momoko's face. She wipes it off, and looks at the red ruff, "_Hey_! _Watch it_!" Brick just chuckle when he sees her reaction. Smirking, Momoko lashes out her yo-yo at Brick. Luckily, Brick was fast enough to evade it, and the yo-yo hits the dumpster, causing it to break into pieces.

"_Hey_!" Boomer said out loud. "_That was my favorite dumpster_!". Taking his cottons, he picks his ears and flings the earwax at the girls but to no avail as the girls dodged them easily.

Suddenly, a pillar of black mist appears at the middle of the two groups. As it the mist clears, a figure in purple robe stands firm on the spot.

"_Well_, _hello there_." Said Valerie as she removes her hood.

"_Who are you_?" Brick asks.

"_My name is Valerie. It's nice to meet you_." She said with a chilling tone in her voice.

"_What do you want_?" Brick looks at her a serious expression.

She turns around, looking at the girls and say, "_I want to see how's my girls progress_.". She turns back around.

"_Your girls_? _Are you their teacher or something_?" Boomer asks, scratching his head.

"_Something like that_...". She said. "_You see_, _I'm actually a vampire_.". She puts her hand behind her back.

"_Vampire_?" Brick repeated. His brothers laughed but soon died down when they see Brick's serious expression.

"_As I was saying, I'm a vampire_. _I was chained in a metal container and was buried underground for 2000 years_! _Bu_-" She was cut off by the laughter of the two ruffs.

"_2000 years_? _You look pretty young for an old hag_!" Butch commented.

"_Vampires don't age_, _little boy_.". She said. "_And since I have been released_, _I will soon take over this world and erase all humans from the surface of this Earth_!". She puts her hand up in the air and starts to laugh.

"_And how's the __Powderpuff__ Girls involve in this_?" Brick asks, folding his arms.

"_Since I'm going to destroy the humans, I surely need slaves for that, and the __Powerpuff__ Girls are perfect....". _"She grins, "_And you are included in my death list_..".

Now the boys start to feel uncomfortable. They huddled and discussed something with each other.

"_What should we do now_?" Boomer asks.

"_We run_." Brick suggested.

"_What_?! _Are we running again_? _Let's just beat them up_!" Butch protested.

"_It's the only way_. _Even we fight them_, _we could end up dead_!" Brick said. The green ruff nods, understand what his older brother was trying to say. "_Fine_....".

"_On my signal_......_go_!". The boys start to run and head out of the alley through the other exit. This movement surprises the vampires.

"_What are you waiting for_? _Go get them_!". Valerie ordered. The girls nod and soon flies off.

--

The boys are now running for their life as the girls chase them. Soon, they come across a road, which is in a traffic jam.

"_Why is it taking so long_?" A man in a silver car said.

"_Be patient __Ryu_. _It'll be over soon_." A woman said.

"_Rika_, _I have been patient for half an hour_.....". Ryu sighs as he slams his face on the steering wheel. Their car suddenly shakes, surprising the couple. Three boys was jumping from the hood as they cross the road.

"_Hey_,_ isn't that_?" Ryu said.

"_The boys_?" Rika said.

* * *

**Finally. At first I want to continue but then I decided to stop cause it'll be to long. Hope you enjoyed that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bloodshed**

Dark clouds start to form in the sky with faint sounds of thunder can be heard, signing that rain will come soon. The boys are still on the run, with the newly transformed Powerpuff Girls Z not far behind. Soon, the boys come to a dead end. Bubbles starts to attack them using her wand.

"_Bubble champagne_!" She shouted. Boomer luckily dodged one of the bubbles and it hits a garbage can, breaking it into pieces.

"_Woah_! _That was close_." Boomer said, looking back at Bubbles, who was giving him an evil smirk.

Annoyed, Butch turns around and shouts, "_That's it_!" The other two ruffs turn to their green eyed brother, dumbfounded. "_I'm tired of running around like cowards_! _I don't care what your plan is_! _Heyyah_!". The green ruff throws a barrage of socks as he charges toward his opponent. The girls were surprise by this move as they socks flies towards them from every side.

Instead of feeling disgusted, the girls felt annoyed. With lightning speed, Buttercup flies to Butch and smack him with her hammer on the chest, causing him to be thrown hard to the wall. The green ruff slowly stands up, holding his chest. He coughed with blood starts to come out of his mouth.

Buttercup suddenly appears in front of him and touches the dripping blood with her finger, and licks it, much to her delight. Butch's cheeks turn red, seeing that Buttercup is grinning at him seductively. He quickly steps back to the side of his brothers.

"_Are you ok_,_ bro_?" Boomer asks, looking at the injured Butch.

Buttercup flies back to the girl, gripping her hammer tight.

"_How was it_?" Blossom asks.

"_It was delicious_." Buttercup answers. Bubbles just giggled. The girls than slowly approach them, seeing that their meal have no way to escape.

"_Got any plans_, _Brick_?" Butch asks, turning his towards his brother. Brick looks around; to see if he can comes up with anything. He then notices an that the girls are floating below the bridge that connects the two abandoned buildings. There is a large crack on the bridge, which gives Brick an idea.

"_Follow my lead_." He whispered quietly. Boomer nods, while Butch just keeps quiet. Taking the lid of a garbage can, Brick spoke up. "_Hey girls_! _I got a present for ya_!".

The girls turn their attention towards him, confused. Brick then quickly throws the lid to the crack, causing the bridge to fall on top of them. The girls are now buried in the rubble, giving the boys the chance to escape.

"_In here_!" Brick said as he points at the manhole. He then jumps in with his brothers gradually follows.

--

**Meanwhile....**

The traffic jam was still not over. Apparently it was cause by

--

Sounds can be heard from the pile of rocks as it starts moving. Buttercup punches out, freeing herself and her friends. They slowly float up while trying to get back to their senses.

Valerie jumps down from the rooftop and walk towards them. "_Now_, _get them_!". She points at the building not far from their current location. The girls nod and flies off, getting back to their chase.

--

Strange green colored water flows in the sewer. It was glowing and gives out a rather strange smell, much to the boys' discomfort.

"_Yuck_!_ It stinks in here_!" Boomer said while sticking out his tongue.

"_That's why it's called a sewer_." Butch said sarcastically, pointing his finger up.

"_Hey guys_!" Brick shouted. "_I think I found the way out_." He slowly climbs up the stairs that leads to the lid of the manhole. Slowly removing it, he peeks out, trying to see where they end up. "_Everything's clear_!"

The ruffs rush towards the stairs and climbs up to where their leader is heading. Brushing off the dirt, the boys are quickly astounded by the scenery. They found themselves in a strange place. Large buildings surrounded the whole area with a large dome at the center. Smokes come out from tall chimneys while green glowing liquids are flowing from the pipes into large containers while giving out strange odors.

"_What is this place_?" Boomer said while covering his nose. The others do the same as well.

"_It's a laboratory_." Brick said.

"_Man, you know everything_!" Butch said.

"_It says so on that label_." Brick points to the label on his left. The label reads, "_GENETIC RESEARCH LABORATORY_". Butch just replies with an "_Oh_..."

Brick starts to shout for help, calling for any signs of life. His voice echoed through out the area but nobody answered. He steps forward and tries again, but again there was no answer.

"_Maybe nobodies here_?" Butch said while putting his hands in his pocket. Brick just shrugs as a reply. With that, the boys start to walk, looking around the place. A strange noise from one of the buildings caught their attention. So, they decided to check it out of curiosity.

--

When they arrived, they found out that the sound came from a chimpanzee, locked in a cage along with several kinds of other animals. In one of the cages, there is some sort of strange animal which turns out to be a mutated dog, much to the boys' horror. Boomer was shaking, covering his eyes as he could not bear to watch any longer.

"_What are they doing in here_?" Butch said as a statement, taking a step back.

"_This is cruel_!" Brick thought out loud, turning around from the window.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, catching the boys' attention. The wall in front of them collapsed, falling to pieces. As the dust clears, the boys were surprise to see the girls floating above the wreckage.

"_Aww man_!" Butch cried. Sweat starts to form on his forehead.

--

"_Well_, _well_. _Look who it is_." Buttercup said with a grin. The girls fly closer to the boys.

"_It's those naughty boys who like to tease us_." Bubbles said.

"_And they are gonna pay for it_!" Blossom said. An evil grin carved on her face.

The blue and green ruffs look at their eldest brother, hoping to know that if he has any ideas. Brick looks around, to see if he can come up with anything. Then, something caught his eye. He turns around to face his brothers and call them for a huddle.

"_Ok_. _Here's the plan_....". Brick quietly discuss the plan with his brothers. Buttercup starts to get annoyed and shouted. "_Hey_!_ Would you guys hurry up so that we can kill you already_?!". She tightens her grip to the hammer.

The boys finish their huddle and face their back towards the girls. The girls prepared themselves; except for this. The boys lift down their pants, revealing their bear bottoms, causing the girls to be 'blinded'.

"_Ahh_!" The girls shouted in unison. While the girls were distracted, the boys make a run for it and head into the dome shape building. The girls quickly recover and fly into the dome.

--

As the boys run, they see a junction up ahead, leading to three directions. Brick decides to take the straight path, while Boomer goes to the right and Butch on the left. Seeing this, the girls split; with each of them follow their counterparts.

--

Boomer arrives in a dark room, enlightened by the glow of the pillar shape generators, filled with water.

"_Gotta hide_!" He thought to himself as he quickly run towards to one of the boxes and hides', hearing someone was approaching. Soon, Bubbles enters the room, slowly flies in, looking around.

"_Where are you Boomer-chan? You can run but you can't hide_."

Boomer's cheeks turn red when he heard Bubbles use the word 'chan' on him. He then accidentally steps on an empty can, causing him to fall and thus causing the boxes to fall, revealing himself to the vampiress.

"_Stay back_!" Boomer yells as he prepares himself with his weapon.

Bubbles just grins at his statement. She then uses her wand to create large bubbles, in attempt to trap Boomer.

The blond quickly use his cotton and flings his earwax to the bubbles, causing them to pop. After popping all of them, he realizes that Bubbles was no where in sight. He does not know that the bubbles were actually a distraction, but it was too late. Before he knows it, he was grab from behind.

Bubbles leans her face and takes a bite on his neck. She moaned with pleasure as the blood flows into her mouth.

--

Butch is standing firm, taking a metal rod he found on the ground, ready to face his opponent in the engine room.

"_You think you can beat me with a rod_?" Buttercup said confidently, grinning.

The ruff makes the first move, charging towards his opponent and attempts to strike her on the head but she easily dodged it. She then uses her hammer to strike him but he quickly evades. However, before Butch was able to make another move, Buttercup appears behind him and strikes his back with her hammer.

He holds on to his back as he tries to get up. A tear drops down from his face, much to his disbelieve. "_A_...._Tear_??". Buttercup lands in front of him and grab his collar. She then bites his neck, causing him to cry in pain.

--

Brick finds himself in a large, strange room. The room appears to be where the green liquid originates from. Minding the scenery, he turns around as he hears someone approaches.

"_Well_, _this looks like the end of the line for you_." Blossom said seductively.

Brick just gives an 'hmm' as he takes out his straw, preparing to attack. Blossom grins and charges towards the boy and attacks with her yo-yo. The ruff keeps moving, dodging every attack that was heading his way. He counters by rapidly fires his spit to Blossom's face.

She stops as she wipes her face. "_You're going to pay for that_!". Brick smirks at her comment.

"_Sweetblood Shot_!". She lashes her yo-yo as hard as she can but Brick managed to dodge it. The yoyo hits one of the machines, damaging it.

"_You missed_!" Brick teased. Angered, Blossom pulls back her yo-yo lashes it to him and this time, it hits on the stomach. While he tries to stand, Blossom walks closer to him and push him to the wall, and hold him tight. He struggles but to no avail. Blossom moves her face closer, causing his cheeks to turn red, though unnoticed. Soon, she bites him, sucking the blood out of his body. He tries to scream but no voice came out.

--

After a few moments, the girls move out and meet their mistress, Valerie outside of the building. The mistress congratulates them for having their first meal. "_Well done_, _my slaves_. _Satisfied with the taste of blood you drank_?" She said as a question.

The girls nod while Buttercup licks the blood stained that was left on her lips. Soon, Valerie and the girls disappear, to where about unknown.

--

The boys are left in the building. Blood stained on the ground, flowing from the mark of their motionless body. In Brick's room, the machine that was damaged appears to be the main controller. It starts to give out statics and soon explodes, causing a chain reaction to other machines. The pillar in the centre of the room explodes, releasing some sort of green gas all over the whole area. Now the room is caught on fire.

* * *

**Finally....It's done. I hope I wrote well on this. If there's any flaw, tell me. Also, I got an idea of making the boys learning ninjetti but i don't know....**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Change of Heart**

Fire continues to burn. The whole factory flashes red as the sound of the alarms went off. The red ruff was still unconscious, resulted from the loss of blood. The same goes for other two ruffs.

--

The electrical surge flows throughout the whole factory and eventually reaches the main core, causing it to explode. The explosion was strong enough to shake the whole area, like an earthquake. The factory starts to fall apart and large clouds of fire start to rise.

--

**_At the road..._**

Ryu and his wife, Rika are still trap in the traffic jam, much to their dismay. The man was getting annoyed while his wife tried to calm him down. Suddenly, the area starts to shake, although it lasts only for a few seconds. Everyone got of their vehicles, dumbfounded by the incident.

"_Where did that come from_?" Rika said as a statement.

"_I don't know_." Ryu answered. They both got out from the car when they saw a cloud of fire not far away from their position. Everyone else does the same. Then they turned their attention when they heard the siren of an ambulance behind them. The ambulance was going downtown and head straight for the burning building.

Curious, Rika take Ryu's hand and starts to drag him downtown, following the ambulance.

"_What are you doing_?" Ryu asks.

Rika just kept silent as she continues to drag him. One person from the crowd spoke up. "_Where are they going_?" He raised an eyebrow.

--

After a few minutes, the couple soon arrived at the factory, much to their astonishment. They saw one two men carrying out a person from the burning building. Rika was shocked when the person she saw was actually one of the boys that saved her. She quickly walks towards the ambulance to see the boy with Ryu follows behind her. The couple went near as they observed him. The red ruff was covered with burned stained and his jacket was badly burned. They then move aside when the helpers brought to more boys onto the ambulance, much to the couple's surprise.

"_What happened to them_?!" Rika suddenly said.

"_Don't know_. _Apparently the laboratory's security called the ambulance when he saw this three boys were trapped in the building_." One of the workers said. "_Do you know them by any chance_?" He added.

"_Sort of_." Ryu answers. He then turns towards his wife, who was looking rather sad.

"_You can come with us if you want_." The worker said. The couple nods and went inside.

--

**_Meanwhile, at top of Tokyo Tower...._**

Four figures stood tall under the shade. In the middle, Valerie was discussing her plans on taking over the world like she planned, starting with Tokyo.

--

**_The next day_****........**

It was 8.46 a.m. In the ward room lays three boys on separate beds, with a woman waiting by the side of the middle one. She was sleeping with a blanket covered her. Soon, a pair of blue tired eyes opened. The blond slowly gets up, scratching his head while he yawns. He turns to his right, only to be surprised by the woman's presence.

"_Lady_?" Boomer said.

The woman slowly opened her eyes, raising her head a little, hearing the voice. After her visions cleared, she smiled at the boy and spoke up. "_You're awake_."

"_Yeah_." Boomer chuckles while rubbing the back of his head.

"_So_ _what are you doing here_? _Where are we_?" The orange hair boy suddenly spoke as he gets up, rubbing his eyes. She turned to face them and was about to answer the question when they heard the sound of yawning coming from the third bed. The green ruff was surprise the woman too but he just kept quiet. Without anymore interruption, the woman begins her story.

--

At the tower, the vampire mistress walks forward until she reaches at the edge. She then throws her arms in the air. Dark energy emits from her palms, which then transforms into bats. The bats are not ordinary as their purple in color with red glazing eyes. She unleashed them to the town, making her first step of conquest.

--

The boys look at each other, stunned by Rika's explanation.

"_Wow_. _That explains the bandages_." Butch said, looking at the bandage on his left arm.

"_What's with this thing_?" Brick asks, pointing up at a blood pack.

Rika softly hit her palm with her fist and says, "_They told me that you boys have lost a lot of blood_.". The boys gasped. Apparently they started to remember what happened last night. Rika raised an eyebrow, noticing that the boys were rubbing their necks in a strange way. "_What are you three doing_?".

"_It feels itchy here_." Boomer said, rubbing on a particular spot on his neck.

She walked towards the blond to check and surprised to found two dotted holes on it.

"_What is it_? Boomer asked.

"_It looks like_....._some kind of bite mark_." She replied.

The word echoed through Brick's mind until he snapped. He regained his memory. "_Now I remember_!.". Everyone turned their attention towards him.

"_Yesterday_, _we kinda having trouble with the Powerpuff Girls and th_-" He was cut off by Rika.

"_Wait you guys pick fights_....._with the Powerpuff Girls_? _Now isn't that naughty_......" She said sarcastically with a grin laid on her face.

The ruffs sweat dropped before Brick continues. "_As I was saying, something strange happened_. _Some woman by the name Valerie who called herself the vampire queen bends to take over the world_." Rika's expression changed. Brick continues, "_Then she did something to the girls and transform them into......vampires_." Brick clenched his hands, his expression changed, "_Then they_..._suck our blood_."

Rika's eyes snapped wide. She looked down while rubbing her chin, thinking. "_That can't be right_! _We were sure she was locked in_! _But how_?"

"_What's wrong lady_?" Boomer suddenly said.

However, she did not replied, rather she asked a question. "_Was by any chance she called herself Valerie_?"

Brick blinked, "_How did you know_?"

"_It's kind of hard to explain_." She answered sternly.

--

**Meanwhile**.....

On the first floor, everything was at peace, until a high pitch screamed breaks the tranquility. The screamed was from one of the nurses, who were staring at a purplish bat that crashed into the window from outside. Soon, more bats flew in and started to attack the people. Only a few people managed to escape while others are either killed or injured.

--

Rika rushed outside of the room when she heard some weird noises. She gasped, seeing that the people were under attack by purple bats. One nurse was struggling for while being mobbed by the bats but to no avail as the winged rats continue to drain her body, leaving her lifeless. Rika went back in and shut the door tight.

"_What's going on out there_?" Butch asked.

"_We need to get out of here_!" Rika said.

"_But why_?" Bommer ask curiously. He soon got his answer when three bats crashes into the room.

Butch points and spoke up. "_Maybe that's why_!". The boys quickly got up and hide behind the woman. The bats charge towards the group. Quickly, Rika reaches her pocket and takes out three sharp blades called kunais and throws them at the bats. The blades managed hit the bats' chest, causing them to be thrown to the wall, stabbing them. The now dead bats evaporate into dust.

--

**_Meanwhile...._**

The whole town was now overrun by the bats. While everyone was running for their lives, Ryu was standing firm in the middle of the road, wearing a ninja outfit. A flock of bats was heading his way. As they got closer, Ryu does the ninja pose and blows out a stream of fire from his mouth, burning the bats, leaving them nothing but dust.

He then takes out a medium length blade from his back and slashes the remaining bats into pieces.

"_What do we have here_? _A ninja_?" A voice said, chuckling.

The ninja turns around and found himself face to face with the vampire mistress herself, with three of her minions floating above.

Ryu tightened his grip to his sword, "_We meet again_, _Valerie_.".

--

Reaching out the window, Rika takes out a rope from her jacket and let it lose downwards. She turns to the boys, "_Follow me_!". Without hesitation she grabs the rope and slowly climbs down with the boys gradually follow. While Brick and Butch made it, Boomer was still stuck on the floor, afraid of falling.

"_It's ok_! _If you fall_, _I catch you_." Rika said with open arms.

At first, Boomer was still hesitating but after hearing what she said, he put his fears aside and slowly makes his way down. After he reached the ground, he was suddenly hugged by Rika, much to boys' surprise.

"_Umm_, _you can let me go now_..." Boomer said, being suffocated.

Rika quickly release her grip, releasing what she had done. "_Umm_..._Sorry_.".

* * *

**It took me a while to make this one. Just hope it doesn't sucks. I can't decide whether to give the ruffs superpowers or otherwise. If I do, I'll edit this. I also changed the storyline a bit, to make it more interesting. **

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Showdown**

The whole town was overrun by bats. While some people managed to escape, others are either killed or captured. In the Mayor's office, the good old Mayor himself has been watching the situation from his screen. Like usual, he called Professor Utonium to call the Powerpuff Girls Z to handle this commotion.

**Professor Utonium's Laboratory**

Answering the call, the professor ordered the talking mechanical dog, Poochie to call the girls.

"_POWERPUFF GIRLS_, _WE NEED YOU_! Poochi shouted. Little that they know, the girls would not answer their call this time. As the professor turns on the screen, he was shocked to see that the girls were terrorizing the town.

"_What are they doing_!?" He said out loud. He tries to establish the connection to their communicator but failed.

--

In the dark alley, a kunoichi was moving as quickly as she can but at same time, silently, passing over the flock of bats above, with three boys gradually follow. After a few minutes, they finally exited the area and are now safe from danger for the moment. The found themselves near the forest, where they decided to took a rest.

"_Phew_! _That was close_!" Boomer said, felt relieved.

"_So_, _tell us_. _Who are you?_" Brick said, folding his arms as he laid his back on the tree nearby.

"_Oh my_, _where are my manners_, _I forgot to introduce myself_." Rika giggled. "_My name is Rika Yamazaki_. _As you can see_, _I am a ninja_.". The blue and green ruff cheered as praise, while the red was still looking at her with a serious face, unsatisfied with her answer.

"_So_, _how do you know about this Valerie person we talked about_?" Brick asked. Hearing this, Rika's smile disappeared. Without having a choice, she decided to tell the truth.

--

**_Meanwhile_****.....**

The ninja and the vampiress were exchanging stares until the vampire starts to speak.

"_Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to fight_?" Valerie said cockily.

"_Hm_! _Still cocky as ever_, _Val_..." Ryu said, smirking. Annoyed, Valerie ordered the Powerpuff Girls to attack the man.

"_PULSATING STREAM_!" Ryu shouted. Soon, streams of high pressurized water gushed out from the ground and hit the girls, causing them to fall, unconscious. This surprised the vampiress as she took a step back.

"_Looks like he had become stronger_.." Valerie thought. "_Very well_.". She closed her eyes with her face fell, and soon snapped wide open. Black colored aura emitted around her body. Her hands transformed into terrifying looking claws and bat like wings grew on her back. Without warning, she charged towards the man. Fortunately, Ryu was fast enough to block her with his sword.

"_This is bad_! _Her aura is more powerful than before_. _Got to be careful_." Ryu thought. He then pushes his opponent away as he flips backwards.

"_What's wrong_? _Are you giving up now_?" The vampiress laughed. Ignoring her comment, Ryu took out a cell phone from his pocket and make call.

--

Rika has just finished her story. The boys' jaw dropped, bewildered by her story.

"_Awesome_!" Boomer commented, causing Rika to blush.

"_So_, _this Valerie happens to be one of your friends who turned bad_. _That sounds cool_.". Butch said. However, he took back his word when he sees Rika was staring daggers at him.

"_So what are gonna do now_? _We can't just sit here_." Brick asked.

As Rika was about to answer, her cell phone rang. "_Hello_?".

"_Rika_, _it's me. Where are you_? _I could use some help right now!_" Ryu said.

"_Where are you_?" Rika asked with concern.

"_In town_. _And she's back_. _Valerie is h_-" The line was cut off.

"_Ryu_? _Ryu_!" Rika cried.

"_What's going on_?" Boomer asked.

"_My husband_, _apparently he's in trouble_.". She stood up. "_Come_, _follow me_!". She added as she make a move into the forest. Shrugging, the boys quickly follow.

--

After a few minutes, the group arrived in a large yet traditional looking mansion, much to the boys' amazement. She just giggled at the boys' antics as she opens the main gate. She told them that her husband is a loner so that was the reason he chose to live here. She then tells the boys to wait outside while she picks up a few things.

While Brick and Butch was laying their backs on the wall, Boomer was happily moving around, checking the place out. Moments later, Rika came out and asked the group to follow her to the town where her husband was. Before they were able to get the chance, a flock of bats arrived, flying towards them from above.

"_What are those things doing here_!?" Rika said as she throws a shuriken to one of the bats, killing it. Then, another one charged, heading towards the red ruff. Quickly, he took out his straw and shot it with his spit, knocking it down to the ground, thus killing it.

"_Wow_! _That was impressive_!" Rika said, clapping. Another one was charging but it was quickly disposed by Butch's boomerang sock attack. Boomer flanged his earwax and hit some of the bats, knocking them down to the ground.

"_Boys_, _close your eyes_!" She ordered. The boys do so. Putting her hands together with two of her fingers pointed up, she slowly closed her eyes and shouted. "_SOLAR FLARE_!" Her eyes snapped open and a blinding light flashed up to the bats, turning them into dust. The boys slowly opened their eyes, amazed by her move. Without further a do, they left, heading towards town.

--

Ryu held on to his sword as he slowly stands up. A broken cell phone lay on the ground near his foot. His body was covered with bruises and wounds.

"_Man_, _I don't know how long I can hold her much longer_..." He thought. The vampiress walked forward and was about to slash him but she was suddenly hit on the face by a green sock that gave out a horrible stench.

The ninja slowly looked up and turned around. He stood up, and turned around to the direction where the sock came from. He felt relieved to see his partner running towards him with the three boys behind her.

"_Dear_, _are you all right_?" Rika asked, concern about her husband's condition.

The man nodded, "_Yes_.". He then look at one of the boys and spoke up. "_Now which one of you threw the sock_?".

Butch raised his hand and said, "_I did_.".

Ryu patted his shoulder, "_Good job_.". Rika just smiled at her husband before the group turns around to face the vampiress.

"_Well_, _well_. _If it isn't Rika Yoshinori_." The vampiress said as she licks the blood on her claw. "_It's been a long time_.".

"_Valerie_, _or should I say Harumi Katashi_, _how are you doing_? _Looks like the years of containment haven't been so kind to you_." Rika replied.

Angered, Valerie charged towards the group at full speed in attempt to slash them but Ryu managed to block it with his sword and countered by striking her stomach.

"_Wake up my minions_!" She ordered. The Powerpuff Girls slowly stood up and now faced the group.

"_Great_! _Now what_?" Butch whined.

"_Again_, _you used other people to do your dirty work_. _Can you be anymore lazy_?" Rika teased.

"_Cht_!" Was all Valerie said as a reply. She then ordered the girls to attack the boys while she charge towards the ninjas. While the ninjas was able to hold off the vampiress, the boys were having a tough time handling the girls as their 'weapons' proved to be useless.

"_Why do we even use this things_!?" Butch complained as he continues to throw green socks at his opponent.

"_Better asked Mojo for that_." Brick replied, holding off Blossom.

--

The ninja and the vampire clashed at each other before they landed safely on the ground. Ryu was panting due to tiredness. The kunoichi jumps and slashed the vampiress, knocking her down.

Taking the opportunity, Ryu does the ninja pose.

"_BOULDER__ BARRAGE_!" He pushed his arms forward in mid-air, causing rocks to fly towards the vampiress. The attack was strong enough to send her flying back. The Powerpuff Girls quickly fly towards their master.

"_Hey_! _Come back her you coward_!" Butch yelled. He was ignored however.

However, a sinister laugh was heard from her as she slowly stands up. Without warning, she unleashed her full power and transformed into a giant bat-like creature. Using her bats, she formed a large dark cloud on the sky, blocking the sunlight.

"_Now_, _let the real fun begins_!" Valerie said with a monstrous voice as she stomps the ground.

* * *

**Looks like this fic is about to end......I just hope I did well on the fight scene.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Showdown, part 2**

The group was now facing Valerie, whom turned into a demonic bat after unleashing her full power. While the ninjas remained calm, the boys were shaking, looking at the vampiress with fear in their eyes. The vampiress gave a loud growl, shattering the glass of the buildings around her.

"_Are you ready to meet your doom_?" Valerie said with a monstrous voice. The Powerpuff Girls gave a chuckle, agreeing with their master.

Ryu turned to his wife and asked, "_Did you bring the serum_?".

His wife nodded, "_Yes_." She took out the serum from her jacket and gives it to Ryu. The serum is blue in color, contained in a thumb-size bottle. He takes out a shard needle from his pocket and dipped it into the serum.

Seeing this, Valerie stomps the ground, catching the groups' attention. "_So you're planning to imprison me again huh_? _He he he_, _Fools_! _I recognized that bottle_!" She stepped closer.

"_Cht_!" Ryu grunted, gazing at the vampiress with his yellow eyes. With lightning speed, the ninja make his move by running to his left. With the blade in his grasp, he slashes the vampiress' arm. Blood trickled from the wound while the monster cries in pain. As the ninja was about to give another blow, he was forced to dodge the attack from Buttercup, who were swinging her hammer swiftly.

Fortunately, Butch threw on of his socks and managed to hit Buttercup on the face, stunning her. The ninja then quickly jump backwards when he saw bubbles, followed by a yo-yo heading towards him, and landed safely back at the group.

Angered, the vampiress formed a large, purple energy ball in her hand and shoots at the group. The group however managed to dodge it; the ball hits the building behind them, causing a large explosion.

The Powerpuff Girls then make their move, with Blossom making the first one by lashing her yo-yo towards the kunoichi, but it was easily dispatched by Brick, whom used his straw and spit on Blossom's face, blinding her with the saliva.

Bubbles create bubbles with her wand, attempting to trap the group. Boomer easily counters it with his earwax q-tip attack, popping all the bubbles easily.

It was Buttercup's turn. Gripping her hammer tight, the green puff charged towards the kunoichi. The white ninja managed to dodge the attack easily.

All the three girls moved in, launching their attacks but before they were able to get the chance, they were by the Rowdyruff Boys' own attacks. Ryu looked at the boys, grinned behind his mask as he felt impress by the boys' performance, although he was felt odd about the 'weapons' their using.

Annoyed, Blossom lashes her yo-yo to the boys, taking away their weapons from their grasp. She then gives them to their master.

"It looks like you three won't need this anymore." With that, Valerie crushed the weapons, leaving nothing but dust. Her actions soon followed by a sinister laugh.

--

**_Meanwhile....._**

In the professor's house, Professor Utonium was monitoring the Powerpuff Girls while he and the Mayor discuss about the situation.

"_What is actually happening here_? _Why are the girls attacking the city_, _along with that_...._that_...._that monster_?" The Mayor asked.

The professor sighs as he answers, "_I don't know_. _Maybe they are being control, judging from the looks of it_."

"_So dad_..._I mean Professor Utonium_, _how are we going to save them_?" Ken asked.

"_I don't know_......._I think this is done by black magic_." Utonium said, pointing at the dark auras surrounding the girls.

"_But who are those people_? _And what are the Rowdyruff Boys doing there_?" Ken asked again.

"_I don't know_. _I didn't know any of my citizens still practiced ninja arts until now_." the Mayor simply said, throwing his arms up in the air.

Suddenly, the whole place shakes; like being hit by an earthquake. The room became dark as the lights turned off.

"What happen?" The Mayor asked, feeling a little bit frightened.

"_The power went out_." Utonium said as he grabs a nearby flashlight.

--

The girls speed their way towards the boys while Valerie charges at the ninjas. The ninjas kept jumping from side to side, dodging every single swing from the monster's claws.

The boys are once again, helpless since their 'weapons' were destroyed. They tried their best to dodge the attacks.

Blossom giggled, "_Having trouble_, _boys_?" She said sarcastically while lashing her yo-yo.

"_Don't worry_. _You're troubles will be over once we killed you_!" Buttercup said as she swung her hammer. Bubbles just giggled as she shoots more explosive bubbles towards the boys.

The boys, with the exception of Boomer, were now pissed off after hearing the comments. Taking a rock, Butch quickly aimed and threw it, hitting Buttercup's stomach.

"_Ouch_! _Why you little_....!" She swung her hammer and again missed.

--

"_SOLAR FLARE_!" Rika shouted as she gave a blinding gaze to Valerie.

"_AH_! _My eyes_!!!" The vampiress cried in pain as she rubbed her eyes.

Taking a few shurikens, Ryu throws them, aiming at her knees. The vampiress growled louder as her pain increased. Taking the opportunity, Ryu sped his way towards his opponent before he jumped and slashed Valerie's face a few times. While Valerie was down, Ryu heard grunts coming from his left, where the boys are.

From his pocket, he took out three weapons; a kunai, blow pipe and a shuriken. "_BOYS_!" He yelled as he throws the weapons towards them. The ruff managed to catch the weapons; Brick caught the blow pipe, Boomer caught the shuriken while Butch caught the kunai.

"_Why you giving this to us_, _sir_?" Brick asked. Before they could get an answer, they heard a battle cry coming from Buttercup as she swung her hammer but Butch managed to block it by using his kunai.

"_Defend yourselves_!" Ryu said as he turned to face his opponent.

--

**Professor Utonium's house**

When they reached the engine room, they were surprised to see bats hanging on top of the ceilings; the same bats that Valerie produced.

"_Looks like we're in trouble_." Ken commented.

"_This seems to be the bats that the monster used earlier_." The professor slowly steps back. "_Let's go back upstairs_...._quitely_." However, the Mayor accidently stepped on an empty can, causing the bats to awake.

"_RUN_!!!" The professor shouted.

--

The Powerpuff Girls look down upon the boys with a grin on their faces.

"_You think you can defeat us with those things_? _He he he_." Blossom lashed her yo-yo but Brick dodged it and shot a dart at her hand, causing her to drop her weapon.

"_EXPLOSIVE BUBBLES_!" Bubbles shouted as she released explosive bubbles. Using the shuriken, he managed to pop all the bubbles and eventually, the shuriken cuts Bubble's wand before it returns to him. "_My wand_!" Bubbles cried.

With a full fledged battle cry coming from her lungs, Buttercup charge towards her opponent, gripping her hammer tight. Fortunately, Butch was quick enough to dodge the hammer and counters with his kunai, cutting the hammer's stick.

Now, the girls are weaponless.

--

The ninja stabbed his blade on the monster's chest and cut it open, revealing the beating heart inside. He was about to stab it with the needle that he dipped the serum with but before he got the chance, Valerie grabbed him and throws him away like a toy. The ninja landed right in front of his partner.

"_Honey_, _are you ok_?" Rika asked with concern.

"_Y-yeah_ _I'm fine_...." Ryu said as he slowly stands up.

"_Aww isn't that sweet_...." Valerie teased. She then produced some black energy from her hands and unleashes them towards the ninjas, which ties them up like a rope. "_It's just too bad I'm sour_." Valerie added.

The needle is still in his hand, but he could not reach the blow pipe in his hand. He then turned his attention to the boys, who had overcome their opponents. "_Boys_!" Ryu shouted, catching their attention. "_Catch_!" He throws the needle to their direction.

"_STOP THEM_!" Valerie ordered.

--

Butch managed to catch the needle but he was soon grappled by Buttercup, causing him to loose grip to the object. The needle felt into Boomer's grasp but he was tackled on the ground by Bubbles, causing him to lose the grip to the object as well. Brick caught the needle in mid-air while he avoided Blossom.

"_What should I do with it_?" Brick asked.

"_Put it in your blow pipe and shoot the heart_!" Ryu said. Brick nodded and do what he was told. Seeing that Blossom was about to tackle him, he quickly at the heart and shoot.

"_NOOOOOOOOO_!!!!!" The vampiress growled. The needle flies and finally hits it's target. Valerie gave a loud growl as her skin starts to harden until eventually turned into a statue.

The girls suddenly fainted and fell to the ground. Blue dust came out of their bodies and dissolved in the air. The boys head towards the statue where the ninjas are.

"_Cool_!" Butch commented, gazing at the statue. Using his blade, Ryu slashed the statue into pieces. "_That'll be the end for that_."

"_What should we do now_? _Back to the alley_?" Boomer asked, holding his stomach due to hunger.

"_Alley_?!" Ryu and Rika said in unison.

"_Yeah_, _since we got no where else to go_." Brick said with sadness in his tone.

"_Why don't you live with us_?" Ryu said as a suggestion.

"_What_?" Butch asked.

"_You really mean it_?" Boomer said.

"_Sure_. _We could use some company_." Rika said, crouching herself to Boomer's level, rubbing his head.

"_Thanks_....._Mom_...._Dad_." Boomer said. Tear starts to fall from his eye. His statement shocked everyone, particularly the couple. The couple then looked at each other with a smile. With that, they make their get away, heading to their home.

--

**_Meanwhile..._**

The power was back on and the bats have vanished. Looking at the monitor screen, the group was surprised to see that the monster was gone and the Powerpuff Girls were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"_What just happened_?" Ken asked.

"_What a weird day_" The Mayor commented.

"_Let's fetch the girls_." Utonium said.

* * *

**Finally ended......for now. I just hope the fighting scene was ok. I'll do the sequel Inshallah but not anytime soon......I'm working on another fanfic.**

**R&R**


End file.
